


Ибо я изнемогаю от любви

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Horror, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была лучшая вечеринка в их жизни. Запертый дом, девять подростков и один убийца с извращенным чувством юмора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ибо я изнемогаю от любви

— … три драки за последние две недели, — бубнил директор. — Он игнорирует психолога, грубит тренеру. Еще один подобный инцидент, и ваш сын вылетит из команды.   
— Это грустно, — сказала мама.   
Томми скосил глаза: она преспокойно разглядывала ногти, словно угроза спортивной карьере сына ничуть не трогала её материнское сердце. Директор сделал скорбное лицо. Он и без того был похож на еще более унылую версию Николаса Кейджа, а теперь бил все рекорды. Томми мысленно загоготал и на всякий случай тоже сделал скорбное лицо.   
— Возможно, вы не видите всю глубину проблемы, миссис Уильямс. Осмелюсь предположить, что агрессивное поведение Томми связано с отсутствием отца в его жизни.   
Затем наступило нескончаемое бла-бла-бла. Старый кретин вещал, Томми тонул в пучине охуения, мама разглядывала ногти. Или смотрела на часы. Или думала, как бы побыстрее и почище убить этого козла, чтобы не опоздать к маникюрше. Когда директор наконец заткнулся, она удостоила его взглядом, от которого тот переменился в лице, сообщила, что примет меры и покинула кабинет на первой космической. Томми едва за ней поспевал.   
Мама молчала. Ну еще бы, сегодня ей рассказали, в какое очередное дерьмо он влез, черт бы побрал мудака Брэдли, да еще и назвали по фамилии мужа. Трижды, Томми считал. Он прикидывал, успеет ли убежать, если начнут убивать его, когда мама спросила:   
— Суши или пицца?   
— Чего? — Томми заморгал. Дракон Апокалипсиса пролетел мимо, и это было внезапно. Подозрительно. Мама вздохнула:   
— Ты что будешь — пиццу или суши?   
— Так ты не станешь меня убивать? Нет, я, конечно, не против, но это странно. И я буду пиццу, да. Мам, Саймон звонил?   
Томми быстро отучился называть его папой. Как только прочитал в Сети, что звезда боевиков Саймон Уильямс утешился в объятиях сисястой старлетки, а развод еще шел полным ходом. Вот для Билли мудак всегда был папой. Даже если он новую телку свою покрошит в блендере, братец не перестанет верить в отцовские чувства очкастого ублюдка.   
— Нет, — ответила мама и взъерошила Томми волосы. Он поморщился, но стерпел. — Твой дядя. К нему заезжала Кристал, и мне придется поехать к нему. Прямо сейчас.   
— Опять вытрахала ему мозги, да? — сочувственно спросил Томми. Бедный дядя Пит. Его бывшая женушка была той еще сукой. — Стоп, ты сказала, что поедешь в Нью-Йорк? Сейчас?   
— Сначала мы поедим, а потом я сяду в машину, пристегнусь, поверну ключ…   
— Не надо, я понял, — Томми просканировал её взглядом, ожидая подвох. — И что, никакого наказания? Материнского наставления?   
— Веди себя хорошо, милый, — сказала мама. — И не забывай предохраняться. 

* * * 

Дома было скучно. Билли свалил на соревнования по дебатам в ебеня, штат Миссисипи, и до следующих выходных обещал не возвращаться. Томми подозревал, что дебаты — это такое извращенное прикрытие для грязного секса, и сейчас хитроумный братец кувыркается со своим дружком в каком-нибудь мотеле.   
Он посмотрел, не случилась ли драма на твиттере — одна горячая крошка из школы все не могла признаться родителям, что она лесбиянка. Томми Каролине страшно сочувствовал и думал, как бы развести её на тройничок с собой и еще какой-нибудь красоткой. Так уж и быть, он согласен наблюдать, а не действовать.   
Ласкающие друг друга цыпочки напомнили ему о Кейт. Кейт Бишоп, ожившая эротическая мечта, один метр шестьдесят пять сантиметров божественного совершенства. О, ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя, ты прекрасна! Волосы твои — как вороново крыло, глаза — как, м-м-м, сапфиры, а уж сиськи…   
Томми пришел к выводу, что она любовь всей его жизни. Они были созданы друг для друга, но их счастью мешала одна большая черная проблема. Квотербек Элай Брэдли, чей нос Томми чуть не сломал после тренировки. Раздолбал бы его мерзкую рожу в месиво, но тренер помешал веселью и настучал директору. Кейт была возвышенной, благородной натурой и не видела, какой он на самом деле козлина. Пока не видела. Когда осознает, то обязательно его бросит, а Томми будет рядом. Он всегда рядом… Хоуп этот план оборжала. Томми великодушно простил лучшей подруге недальновидность, ведь она-то и не влюблялась никогда. Откуда ей знать?   
Кстати о Хоуп. Томми высунулся в окно, пытаясь разглядеть её дом, стоящий на углу. Слишком шустро она свалила после занятий. Бессердечное рыжее чудовище. Решив, что спускаться по лестнице — слишком просто, Томми вылез из окна и спустя десяток адреналиновых секунд уже шел к дому Хоуп.   
Они дружили с детства. В один прекрасный день встретились в песочнице и подрались за формочку; кажется, вышла ничья. Их семьи почти одновременно переехали с Западного   
побережья на Восточное. Томми утверждал, что это судьба. Хоуп сетовала, что он никогда от неё не отвяжется. Они ссорились, мирились, дрались подушками и доводили до истерического хохота своего общего друга Чейза.   
Томми позвонил в дверь, раз, другой. Он было потянулся за камнем, под которым Саммерсы хранили запасной ключ, но кто-то чуть не сбил его с ног.   
— Эй, так и убить можно! — возмутился Томми.   
Хоуп расхохоталась:   
— Жаль, я не видела твое лицо… Признайся, хотел нас обокрасть, пока дома никого нет?   
— Ага. Спереть твои трусы и дружескую поддержку.   
— Прости, чувак, было неотложное дело. Что сказал тебе старикашка?   
— Больше так не делать, иначе попрет из команды. Хрен ли я в следующий раз попадусь.   
Она изобразила свое самое неодобрительное выражение лица. Томми фыркнул. Хоуп не уставала повторять, какой он дебил, раз пытается отбить Кейт у Брэдли. Ни капли чуткости.   
— Первое правило Бойцовского Клуба — не попадаться, — пробормотала Хоуп. Она посмотрела куда-то поверх него и крикнула: — Привет, Чейз!   
Раздолбанный красный форд, скрежеща, затормозил у подъездной дорожки. Боковое стекло давно не поднималось до конца, так что Чейз высунул голову и заорал:   
— Привет, красавица! И тебе, мужик, тоже привет.   
— Ты что, уже накурился? — хмыкнул Томми. Чейз в притворном испуге вытаращил глаза:   
— Накуриваться перед вечеринкой — это… как там его, блин. А, моветон. Нейт обещал подвезти травы.   
— Ты идешь на вечеринку к Ричардсу? — Хоуп подобралась, как кошка перед куском мяса, только торчащих вперед ушей не хватало. — Кто еще будет?   
— Да всех понемножку. Твоя ненаглядная тоже там будет, Максимов, — Чейз противно захихикал и скрылся в салоне, спасаясь от праведного кулака Томми. Развалина стремительно сорвалась с места, оставив после себя вихрь пыли.   
— И чего же мы ждем? — спросил Томми. 

* * * 

Как оказалось — Хоуп. Пока она переодевалась, прошло сто миллионов часов, и небо уже подернулось красным. Томми испепелил взглядом её майку, похожую на верх от ночнушки. Хоуп сердито щурила накрашенные — блядь, еще и мазалась! — глаза. В надвигающихся сумерках дом Ричардсов светился, как диско-шар. Играла музыка, у бассейна визжали девчонки из группы поддержки; Томми разглядел Кэсси Лэнг, подругу Кейт. Она сидела на бортике и болтала ногами в воде. Кейт рядом с ней не было.   
— Хоуп, Томми, спасибо, что пришли, — возникший из ниоткуда Нейт Ричардс сунул им утыканные фруктами коктейли. Хоуп мгновенно пригубила свой.   
— Все ради тебя, друг, — фильтруя толпу, отозвался Томми. Где же Кейт?   
Нейт подкрался к Кэсси и под дружный хохот столкнул её в воду. Мимо, чуть не задев Хоуп локтем, прошел Алекс Уайлдер; первый ботаник школы уже успел налакаться, и его шатало, как лопасти вертолета. Смотри, куда идешь, кретин, крикнул ему Томми. Уайлдер покачался дальше. Вынырнувший из-за дома Чейз передразнил его походку. Возле бассейна захохотали еще громче.   
— Совсем не умеет пить, бедняжка, — Чейз, вздохнув, принялся сворачивать самокрутку. —Надеюсь, это уже кто-нибудь снял.   
— Ты Кейт не видел? — спросил Томми. Хоуп закатила глаза.   
— Дальше без меня, парни, — она залпом допила коктейль и скрылась в толпе. Чейз проводил её отрешенным, затуманенным от круглосуточного кайфа взглядом.   
— Эй! Земля вызывает Чейза Штайна! Последние мозги выкурил?   
— Сбавь обороты, мужик, а то я и обидеться могу, — усмехнувшись, Чейз щелкнул зажигалкой и с наслаждением затянулся. Сладковатый запах травки ударил в нос.   
— Ну так что, фиалка? — в параллельной реальности Томми не дождался и открутил тормозу голову. Смачно так, с хрустом костей и кровищей повсюду.   
— Да в дом она пошла, чего ты так перевозбудился. Вставил бы лучше Каролине, она не такая сучка. Сговорчивая.   
— Во-первых, Каролина по телкам, а, во-вторых, еще одно слово о Кейт, и курить ты будешь напрямую через легкие.   
— По телкам? Вот дерьмо. Слушай, Максимов, а что, если…   
Что там если Томми уже не слышал. Он ворвался в дом, чудом не проломив дверь, и с настойчивостью полицейской ищейки обыскал первый этаж. Ни следа Кейт. Томми взлетел по лестнице и врезался плечом в антикварный шкаф. Махина устояла, мозг радостно проиграл боль по всем нотам. Потирая плечо, Томми приоткрыл ближайшую дверь. Чисто. За следующей оказался туалет. На третьей Томми повезло.   
Он осторожно заглянул внутрь и подавился воплем, отрубившим связки. Сначала Томми увидел кровать, огромную, настоящий траходром, а уже потом Кейт. Она была голая, абсолютно, восхитительно голая, с потрясными сиськами, такими же, как в его фантазиях. И двигалась в чертовски знакомом ритме, оседлав Элая Мудачину Брэдли. Сукин сын лежал на спине, а Кейт его трахала, чуть слышно постанывая. Её шикарные округлые сиськи подпрыгивали в такт движениям; каждая была похожа на сладкий шарик, украшенный ягодкой. Томми страшно захотелось их облизать.   
Внутренний голос орал: вали, чувак, но он смотрел, затаив дыхание. И когда Кейт вдруг открыла глаза и уставилась на него, не перестал. Она усмехнулась, облизнула губы и накрыла пальцами клитор, продолжая двигаться. Брэдли под ней глухо застонал. Томми мгновенно унесло с порога. Он влетел в туалет, как можно тише закрыл дверь и нырнул рукой в трусы. За стенкой в голос закричала Кейт, и Томми кончил после пары рваных движений. Он тщательно вытерся салфеткой; в голове стало кристально, болезненно чисто. Томми спустился в гостиную, хлебнул из первой попавшейся бутылки и задремал под мерный рокот телевизора. 

* * * 

Над пляжем, мерзко крича, пролетела чайка. Волны обняли ступни Каролины Дин, и она рассмеялась, шагнула дальше. Песок темнел на её чудной, едва прикрытой бикини попке. Иди ко мне, Томми, позвала Каролина, обернулась, плеснув волосами.   
Вместо лица у неё была хоккейная маска.   
— Томми!   
— Ебаный Джейсон! — он подскочил на диване, а, увидев, кто стоит напротив, заорал еще громче: — Ведьма из Блэр! Кто притащил сюда Ведьму из Блэр?   
— Да пошел ты, — прошипела Нико Минору. Она чуть покачивалась на своих каблучищах; вместе с разноцветными перьями в волосах и черным коротким платьем они создавали дивный образ готической метелки для пыли.   
— Ты тут никого не видел, Томми? — спросила, садясь рядом, Кэсси. Вид у неё был испуганный.   
— Я спал, если ты не заметила, — ответил Томми и оглядел комнату. — А по какому случаю собрание? Правда или вызов? Бутылочка? Нет?   
В соседнем кресле обнаружилась мрачная Хоуп. За ней маячил Чейз, самокрутка свисала из угла его рта, грозясь упасть и спалить все к хуям. Алекс Уайлдер меланхолично подпирал стенку. На него хмуро косился Мудачина Брэдли, а рядом стояла очень аккуратная Кейт. Даже волосы лежали идеально. Томми взглянул на неё в упор, и она с вызовом вздернула подбородок.   
— И не слышал? — продолжала допрос Кэсси. — Точно? Это очень важно, — тут её голос дрогнул, и она с силой стиснула полы халата, в который куталась.   
— Нет, — повторил Томми. — Да что, блин, случилось, Кэсс?   
— Нас заперли, старик, — сказал Чейз. Косяк все-таки вывалился у него изо рта, но он ловко подставил руки. Кэсси шумно вздохнула, выстукивая ногой нервный ритм.   
— Это что, типа шутка такая? — не понял Томми. — Разыграй лоха? Так вот, говорю сразу: ничего у вас не выгорит.   
— Если бы, — пробормотала Хоуп. — Мы получили записки с указанием прийти в дом. Бла-бла-бла, вас там ждет сюрприз.   
Записки? Что за херня? Томми окончательно проснулся. За окнами плыла ночь; вычурные часы показывали десять минут первого. С убранных в серебряные рамки фотографий ему улыбались Ричардсы. Их маленькая дебильная собака раззявила розовую клыкастую пасть. Томми нехотя спрыгнул с дивана, попытался открыть ближайшее окно. Рама не поддавалась.   
— А где хозяин всего этого великолепия? — спросил он, начиная раздражаться.   
— Хороший вопрос, — усмехнулась Хоуп. — Его нет.   
Нико с размаху села на диван, перья в её прическе взлетели и опали. Томми даже залюбовался. В общем-то, она была неплохой, те десять процентов времени, когда не обрушивала на мир свою стервозность. Чейз нежно звал Нико своей Эльвирой.   
— Должен быть запасной ключ, — подала голос Кейт. Казалось, её ни капельки не волновал кретинский розыгрыш. Она подошла к Кэсси, и та вымученно улыбнулась. О надежная, рассудительная, бесстыдная Кейт.   
За следующий час они перерыли гостиную, выдвинули все ящики на кухне, перетряхнули ковры. Чейз нашел сигары мистера Ричардса и тут же потащил одну в рот. Томми закашлялся от некстати всплывшей в голове похабной шуточки. Кэсси пыталась вызвонить Нейта, но раз за разом натыкалась на голосовую почту. Не вовремя у чувака появилось чувство юмора, думалось Томми. Он всегда подозревал, что Нейт Ричардс вовсе не милашка, каким кажется.   
Первым терпение лопнуло у Брэдли. Он смахнул со столика статуэтку, и та, описав красивую дугу, оставила на паркете отчетливую вмятину. Кэсси вздрогнула.   
— С меня хватит этого дерьма! — Брэдли схватил ближайший стул и подошел к окну. — Кейт, мы уходим.   
— Подожди! — она показала в сторону кухни. — Я что-то слышу.   
Мигом воцарилась звонкая, напряженная тишина. Тикали часы, пульс Томми вдруг забил в набат, отдаваясь в ушах. Нико недоверчиво щурилась, Кэсси бледнела с каждой секундой… И тут он услышал шарканье, отвратительно громкое, как ноготь, чиркающий по доске.   
— Кто пойдет? — прошептала Кейт. Она тоже побледнела, её глаза лихорадочно блестели.   
— Я, — одновременно сказали Томми и Брэдли, злобно уставившись друг на друга. Сгустившийся воздух голосом Хоуп прошипел ругательство.   
— Отдыхайте, придурки, — произнес вдруг Алекс Уайлдер. Определенно это были первые его слова за весь вечер. — Я пойду.   
Он схватил валявшуюся в коридоре биту Нейта и подкрался к кухне. Все затаили дыхание. Кейт взяла Брэдли за руку, и Томми мысленно скривился. Скрипнули стрелки. Алекс поднял биту, шагнул внутрь, и тишина, еще более звонкая и мерзкая, ввинтилась в уши. Сердце у Томми, кажется, перестало колотиться.   
Тук.   
Алекс завопил, громко, отчаянно, как долбаная свинья на бойне, что-то хрустнуло — бита? голова? — и покатилось по полу. Кэсси отвернулась, закрыв рот ладонью, её трясло. Томми неверяще уставился в пустоту коридора. Забыв обо всем, он рванул к кухне и увидел лежащего лицом вниз Алекса.   
Вокруг его головы растекалась бордовая лужа. 

* * * 

Томми вышел из кухни спиной вперед, чуть не запнувшись о край ковровой дорожки, за каким-то хером лежащей в коридоре. Залитые кровью волосы Алекса мигали у него перед глазами, словно двадцать пятый кадр. Томми потер веки, мир вокруг расплылся красно-черными кляксами.   
— Что там? — хрипло спросили рядом.   
— Кажется, он мертв, — наконец выговорил Томми. Воздух вокруг превратился в море, унесшее его на своих волнах далеко-далеко. Вода держала, убаюкивала, все было хорошо, мирно, уютно и тут какая-то сука вытащила Томми на берег.   
— Ты в порядке? — Хоуп заняла собой все пространство. От её отливающих красным волос Томми замутило. Он дернул головой, не то кивнув, не то покачав, не то отъебись.   
— Вдруг Алексу еще можно помочь? — прошелестела Кэсси, да, Кэсси. Вот голос Кейт Томми бы не перепутал ни с чьим никогда. Она сказала:   
— Вызывай полицию, Кэсси.   
Томми очень удобно сел прямо на пол, прислонившись затылком к ножке столика. Вид был чудесный — на обтянутое сетчатым чулком бедро Нико. Возмущенно фыркнув, она сдвинула ноги. На круглой коленке алела крошечная царапина. Вдоволь насмотревшись, Томми обратился к повелительнице дивана Кэсси Лэнг. Она трясущимися пальцами тыкала в экран мобильника, накрашенные голубым ногти маячили вверх-вниз, как маленькие карусели. Томми вот нравились русские горки, а Билли — гигантские качели.   
— Разрядился, — очень спокойно сказала Кэсси и швырнула телефон на пол. Обиженно тренькнув, он приземлился рядом с Томми. Нико вскочила, взмахнув пышной юбкой; издалека послышался её взволнованный голос:   
— Моей сумки нет!   
Да какого черта, подумал Томми. Все забегали и начали искать свои мобильные, будто всполошившееся стадо слонов. Или слоны не в стаде? Плевать. Томми вот ничего с собой не взял, кроме безграничного запаса любви и желания покутить. Классная вечеринка.   
— Так, — грозно прорычал Брэдли, — мы должны найти этого ублюдка. Разделимся на группы.   
— В кухне есть дверь в подвал, — вновь ожила Кэсси. — Если Нейт там… Если это Нейт…   
— Ты что, фильмы ужасов не смотрел? — своим любимым «Боже, ну ты и тупица» тоном спросила Хоуп. — Какое, нахрен, разделимся?   
Столик над Томми угрожающе закачался. Чейз задумчиво произнес:   
— Чего не сделаешь ради красотки… Эта леди умеет убеждать. Люблю властных женщин.   
— Проголосуем, — предложила Кэсси. — Кто за то, чтобы разделиться?   
Столик закачался еще сильнее.   
— Ты что, поднял руку? — Томми скривился. Отрешиться от внешнего мира не получалось.   
— Если бы Хоуп не напомнила бы про эту вечеринку, я бы не пошел, — зудел Чейз. Томми решил встать в знак протеста, и улыбка Кейт кинжалом пронзила его сердце. И он вновь обрел ясность мысли, заодно вспомнив, почему еще не выносит Элая Всегда Выебываюсь Брэдли.   
— Я пойду с Томми, — сказала Кейт, прежде чем её блистательный бойфренд снова открыл свою пасть. Томми на секунду вновь утратил связь с реальностью. Брэдли осклабился:   
— Отлично. Сама потом будешь жалеть.   
Кэсси и Нико встали рядом с ним, как дисциплинированные солдатики — рядовой Халат и рядовой Лолита. Вооружившись бронзовой статуэткой и энтузиазмом, они строевым шагом направились в кухню. Хоуп показала их спинам средний палец.   
— Проверим телефон, тот, который в холле, а потом перебьем все чертовы стекла, но выберемся отсюда.   
— Отличный план, — кивнула Кейт. У Хоуп дернулся уголок рта.   
— Пошевеливайтесь, — Томми схватил выскальзывающие из рук рычаги лидерства и первым понесся в холл. Телефонный провод был, разумеется, перерезан. Чейз тем временем размышлял вслух:   
— Может, это директор? Сегодня годовщина какой-нибудь резни, в которой он выжил, и у старичка съехал крышняк?   
— Это Нейт, чертов психопат, — процедил Томми. — И не было тут никакой резни, все бы знали.   
— Может, наши мобильные наверху? — Хоуп прищурилась, разглядывая лестницу. — Второй этаж мы еще не проверяли.   
На цыпочках они поднялись по лестнице. Ступеньки не скрипели предательски, мебель не выскакивала из неожиданных мест. Кейт заглянула в шкаф, но там лежали только пыльные журналы. Первая комната оказалась чем-то вроде библиотеки — стеллажи с книгами стояли повсюду, подпирая потолок. Томми взял табурет, размахнулся и обрушил всю мощь своего гнева на окно. Стекло осталось целехоньким.   
— Какого черта? — Чейз принялся судорожно шарить в карманах, явно ища успокоительный косячок.   
— Потрясающе, — Хоуп ощупала шкафы в поисках щелей или тайников, но это был очередной бесполезный ход.   
Следующим они обыскали туалет. Чейз на всякий случай потыкал в унитаз вантузом. Остановившись у двери напротив, Томми услышал прерывистых вздох Кейт. Он усмехнулся и вошел. Кровать была тщательно заправлена, ни следа сексуального буйства. Обшаривая комод, Томми чувствовал на себе взгляд Кейт, но не оборачивался из принципа.   
— Меня уже начинает это бесить, — прорычала Хоуп, заглядывая под кровать. Растрепавшиеся волосы делали её похожей на ведьму, с левого плеча свисала бретелька.   
Томми с большим удовольствием вышел из спальни. Пожалуй, стоит потом вернуться и сжечь там все нахуй, а вандализм во имя очищения запишем на счет Нейта. Чувак оборзел. Вздохнув, Кейт распахнула дверь в следующую комнату и стремительно метнулась обратно к Томми. Он машинально обнял её. Чейз заглянул внутрь и отшатнулся, издавая булькающие звуки. Его вывернуло прямо на ковер.   
— Что там? — просипела Хоуп откуда-то из-за спины Томми.   
— Нико, — пробулькал Чейз и блеванул на стену. Бежевые обои миссис Ричардс испятнали кусочки какой-то дряни. 

* * * 

Царапинка алела лазерным прицелом, маленьким клеймом, более точным, чем отпечатки пальцев или там радужки. Радужки. Смех давил на горло, грыз стенки, но Томми его не пускал. Ему больше не хотелось ржать над Нико. Он подумал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь захочет смеяться вообще.   
Томми смотрел на царапинку, клочки кружев, пришитые к юбке, даже на блядский сапог со шнуровкой, похожей на лапшу. Где-то сзади, в другом мире, беззвучно плакала Кейт, он кожей чувствовал её слезы. А вот Нико плакать не могла. Нечем ей было. Томми прошелся взглядом по юбке, разодранному корсету, белой, как у куклы, груди, из которой торчал ебаный хэллоуинский посох Глинды, в которую пару лет назад наряжалась миссис Ричардс. Синякам на шее. Распахнутому в немом вопле рту — а ведь она должна была кричать, почему никто ничего не слышал?! — кровавой дыре с остатками языка, обведенной темной помадой.   
— С меня хватит этого дерьма, — бубнил в другом мире Чейз. — Я сваливаю, с меня хватит этого дерьма, не знаю как вы, а я сваливаю…   
Интересно, что этот сукин сын сделал с языком Нико? Сожрал? Томми начинала импонировать версия с психанутым директором. Нейт не мог такое сделать, они же, блядь, были его друзьями. Все, даже убогий задрот Алекс! Нет, правда интересно. Но Томми совершенно не хотелось знать, что уебок сотворил с глазами Нико.   
— Томми, пойдем отсюда, — дрожащим голосом попросила Кейт, — пожалуйста, пойдем отсюда.   
— Сейчас, — он не мог перестать смотреть. Нужно было увидеть все, выжечь картинку в мозгу до конца жизни.   
Запомнить пустые глазницы Нико, черные слезы туши вокруг них, разноцветные пятна теней.   
Посох Глинды вместо осинового кола.   
Перья, такие яркие и чистые, посреди всего этого дерьма.   
— Да, Томми! — завизжал Чейз. — Пойдем отсюда, блядь! Я сваливаю!   
Он ринулся обратно в коридор, его шаги удвоенным эхом отдавались в тишине, пока совсем не затихли. Томми медленно выпрямился, шагнул к одинаково бледным и неподвижным Кейт и Хоуп.   
— Жаль, косячок не оставил, — сказал он, широко, до боли в скулах ухмыляясь. — Нам тоже пора. Блядская шутка перестала быть смешной.   
Кейт шла впереди. Томми накрывало с головой, когда он вспоминал, как тряслась она в его руках, прижимаясь всем телом. Кейт, такая горячая, такая умопомрачительная под всей этой одеждой, успокаивала. Ему хотелось толкнуть её к ближайшей стене, задрать юбку и трахнуть, забыв о Хоуп и том мудаке, который ходит внизу. Выебать из Кейт и себя весь сегодняшний день.   
И тут на них прыгнула тень. Томми шарахнулся в сторону, впечатавшись в стену. Тень как-то странно всхлипнула и, обретя объем, оказалась Кэсси. Халат она потеряла, из длинной царапины на бедре сочилась кровь.   
Бормоча что-то успокаивающее, Кейт обняла Кэсси, та уткнулась ей в плечо, вздрагивая от рыданий. Хоуп дернула Томми за рукав. Её глаза стали совсем черными из-за расширенных зрачков.   
— Где Брэдли? Черт, Томми, где Брэдли?   
— Кэсси, что случилось? — спрашивала подругу Кейт. Та не переставала рыдать. Томми заметил у неё на плече еще одну царапину, словно кто-то чиркнул Кэсси ножом, проносясь мимо.   
Она икнула, глубоко и часто дыша. И вдруг ткнула пальцем в Томми; её лицо исказилось, став похожим на подожженную резиновую маску.   
— Это он! — выплюнула Кэсси. — Это он сделал!   
— Томми все это время был здесь, — мягко произнесла Кейт. — Он был со мной. Что случилось, Кэсс? Где Элай? Ты знаешь, что произошло с Нико?   
Кэсси захохотала, низко, глухо. Кейт закрыла глаза, сразу как-то сжавшись. Хоуп шагнула вперед, готовая, если понадобится, скрутить их обеих.   
— Хватит, Лэнг! — рявкнул Томми. — Говори.   
— Нет, — Кэсси нежно улыбнулась, и вот тут ему стало страшно. Кончики пальцев свело холодом. — Я лучше покажу. 

* * * 

Потом он держал отчаянно вырывающуюся Кейт, и пальцы Хоуп клещами стиснули его ушибленное плечо. Кэсси не переставала улыбаться, раскачиваясь с пяток на носки, как заводная игрушка. Лифчик почти сполз вниз, обнажая грудь, но она не замечала. Кэсси Лэнг с ними больше не было.   
Кейт обмякла в его руках; он смотрел на Брэдли и не мог отвести взгляда. От Элая Брэдли. Того, что осталось от Элая Брэдли. Он мигом затмил изуродованное лицо Нико. Брэдли полулежал, запрокинув голову. Живот его был распорот, кишки связкой сосисок вывалились на ковер, и Томми вспомнил, как однажды семья Брэдли устраивала барбекю. Что-то живое, красное копошилось рядом, засунув голову под разошедшуюся кожу. Чавкало и рычало, переступая с лапы на лапу.   
Хоуп со свистом втянула в себя воздух.   
Порванное брюхо отвлекало на себя все внимание. Но если присмотреться, увидеть, что торчит изо рта Брэдли, то сразу получишь джек-пот на своего персонального монстра, ублюдка ужаса и омерзения.   
Даже в своих подогретых ревностью фантазиях Томми не заходил так далеко. Во рту Брэдли гордо возвышался его собственный член. Свет падал прямо на крупную розовую головку с каплей крови вместо, мать её, смазки.   
На языке стало кисло. Томми осторожно развернул Кейт к выходу, она послушно переставляла ноги, но большего от неё ждать не стоило. Кэсси начала хихикать тоненьким манерным голоском, и Хоуп, не выдержав, отвесила ей подзатыльник. Мигнул свет.   
Мы все здесь сдохнем, билось в голове Томми, потому что папаша Нейта гребаный параноик и поставил везде противоударные стекла. Лучше бы в задницу себе их запихнул.   
Свет мигнул еще раз, и Хоуп схватила Томми за руку, с силой проехавшись ногтями. Боли он не почувствовал. Кэсси вновь захихикала, её голос становился все громче и громче, заглушая остальные звуки. Кейт вцепилась в рубашку Томми. Не смотри, хотел сказать он, но свет сделал это за него, отрубившись. Черная вспышка ударила по глазам. Хихиканье оборвалось, и что-то загрохотало по ступенькам.   
— Нет, — всхлипнула Кейт, — нет, пожалуйста, нет…   
Когда свет вернулся, о Кэсси напоминали только пятна свежей крови на полу.   
— Я так больше не могу! — крикнула Хоуп. Она дернулась, но Томми держал её крепко.   
— Ты ебанулась? — спросил он ласково. — Разделяться мы не будем. Пойдем вместе.   
Было тихо. Сердце Томми билось медленно и едва слышно, словно он уже стал жертвой неведомого уебка. Ну уж нет. Они спустились по лестнице, и никто не вздрогнул, когда путь им преградил труп Чейза. Рядом валялась пустая канистра из-под бензина. Над телом стояла тяжелая, удушливая вонь; Чейз казался спящим, а не мертвым, однако было очередное распроклятое но. Бензин плескался у него во рту, ноги змеей обвивал почерневший провод, от ступней шел едва различимый дымок.   
Томми закрыл глаза; веки чувствовались, как две раскаленные монеты.   
Чейз. Господи, Чейз, старик, ну как же так.   
— Надо его обойти, — хрипло сказала Хоуп, — а то шибанет.   
Вдалеке, будто услышав её, кто-то закричал. Кейт с нечеловеческой силой вывернулась из рук Томми и побежала на звук. Он бросился за ней. Следом неслась Хоуп; затормозив у кухонного стола, она схватила самый большой нож и полоснула им воздух. Кейт распахнула дверь в подвал и ринулась вниз, ни разу не обернувшись.   
Последним, что увидел Томми, было исказившееся лицо Хоуп. И свет погас окончательно. 

* * * 

Кэсси оказалась права, защищая Нейта. Это был не он с самого гребаного начала. Хозяин лучшей в жизни Томми вечеринки, Нейт Ричардс, валялся порубленный на кусочки в подвале уже черт знает сколько времени. Его голова слепо таращилась в потолок, перемазанные кровью губы круглились в удивленную «о». Рука с торчащим обломком кости была перепачкана белым.   
Страница перестала отвечать на запросы. Перезагрузить?   
— Непорядок, — Алекс Уайлдер почесал заляпанный бордовым затылок и взял что-то с пола. Томми увидел длинные белокурые волосы, переливающиеся на свету, и его затошнило. Он был прикован наручниками к столбу, шея невыносимо чесалась, и не хватало только наблевать возле трупов друзей, чтобы порадовать ублюдка.   
— Боже, Томас, ну что ты такой чувствительный, — укоризненно сказал Уайлдер. — Впрочем, видел бы ты нашего общего друга Элая…   
— Ты совсем пизданулся, — прохрипел Томми, пытаясь пнуть мудака по коленке. — Где Хоуп и Кейт?   
Уайлдер не ответил. Он положил головы Кэсси и Нейта друг напротив друга в мерзкой пародии на поцелуй и принялся раскладывать вокруг них окровавленные куски тел. Томми даже за миллион баксов не смог бы различить, что кому принадлежало. Борясь с тошнотой, он сплюнул отдающую горьким слюну на пол.   
— А какими глазами на меня смотрела наша милая Кассандра… О, просто сказка, — Уайлдер поцокал языком. — Никто из них не мог себе представить, что унылый задрот Алекс способен на такое.   
— Ты закомплексованный сукин сын, — не преминул разочаровать его Томми. — И мне плевать на твой богатый внутренний мир. Где Хоуп и Кейт?   
Ублюдок театрально закатил глаза и пропал из поля зрения. Томми услышал, как он что-то волочет по полу. Отдышавшись, Уайлдер швырнул к его ногам Хоуп. Волосы её слиплись от крови, на скуле темнел синяк, но она дышала, спасибо тебе, Господи, она дышала. Следом Уайлдер кинул что-то красное и мокрое. Оно шлепнулось на пол, как ободранная, но все еще живая лягушка. Язык Нико. Томми замутило еще сильнее.   
— А Саммерс тяжелая, рыжая сучка, — пожаловался Уайлдер. — И выживет, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком. Или нет. Я еще не решил. Зря она сюда пришла.   
— Зря, — согласилась Кейт Бишоп. Томми захотелось умереть, провалиться сквозь землю в пылающую бездну ада. А потом вернуться и заставить недоделанных маньяков жрать кишки друг друга.   
— Кейт, — он засмеялся, тихо, безумно, как совсем недавно Кэсси, — покажись, детка.   
Она вышла из-за столба, привычно собранная и невозмутимая. Каблуки её глухо стучали по полу, отдаваясь прямо в мозг Томми непереносимым шумом.   
О, ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя, ты прекрасна, Господи Боже, блядь.   
— Знаешь, Хоуп пришла сюда из-за тебя, — сказала Кейт. — А ты — из-за меня. Ирония такая сука, мой дорогой Томми.   
— Ты… Я не знаю, что сказать, Кейт. Серьезно. У меня нет слов. Ты, блядь, неотразима.   
— Спасибо, Томми.   
— Не хочешь знать, почему она все это сделала? — влез Уайлдер. Он сиял так, словно специально ради него ввели Нобелевскую по математике или гребаный Оскар для хитрожопых убийц. — Зачем заставила прикончить своего ненаглядного бойфренда и лучшую подругу?   
— Хм, дай догадаюсь, — Томми сделал вид, что задумался. — Душка Элай трахал кого-то на стороне?   
— Бинго! — Уайлдер даже подпрыгнул от восторга. Кейт поморщилась.   
— Тупую шлюшку Саманту Уилсон, если тебе интересно, — проговорила она с отвращением. — Я их однажды застукала.   
— Какой удар по твоему самолюбию, — посочувствовал ей Томми. — А Кэсси? Тоже тебе с кем-то изменила?   
— Нет, она просто плаксивая дура, которая все время меня бесила.   
— Да, достойный повод.   
Кейт склонила голову, разглядывая Томми. Лихорадочный блеск в её глазах сбросил свою маску, оказавшись старым добрым сумасшествием. Привет, меня зовут Томми, я влюблен в психанутую суку, которая велела своему помощнику порешить всех наших друзей. Я все еще её хочу.   
Стреляйте.   
— Ты расстроила его, Кейт, — хохотнул Уайлдер. Она улыбнулась, мол, да, и в мгновение ока вытащила из кармана складной нож. Уайлдер не успел ничего понять — Кейт полоснула его по горлу, из раны, как сок из апельсина, брызнула кровь. Он пошатнулся, уставившись на Томми огромными круглыми глазами. Кейт била его снова, и снова, и снова, пока Уайлдер не упал. Но и тогда она не остановилась. Нож взлетал в её руке, разрезая живот и грудную клетку. Каким-то дьявольским чудом Уайлдер был еще жив и по-рыбьи разевал рот, слабо дергая руками. Наконец он замер; в ту же секунду Кейт выдернула нож с насаженным на него куском мяса. Когда она стала кормить мертвого Уайлдера этим ошметком, Томми захотелось выжечь себе глаза. Кейт была вся в крови, губы её кривила жуткая улыбка. Но и такая она оставалась для Томми самой красивой девушкой на свете. 

* * * 

— Что мы будем делать дальше? — слизнув кровь с губ, поинтересовалась Кейт. Она пинком отправила тело Уайлдера в кучу расчлененки. С ближайшего куска — Кэсси? — слетело что-то отвратительно похожее на розовый лифчик.   
— Ты босс, ты и решай, — ответил Томми.   
Шевельнулась, приходя в себя, Хоуп. Кейт, казалось, этого не заметила.   
— Знаешь, Томми, у нас с тобой осталось одно незаконченное дельце, — сказала она, понизив голос. — Крайне деликатное. Я не переставала думать о нем с той минуты, как ты нас увидел.   
Желудок скрутило спазмом. Кейт чарующе улыбнулась, откладывая нож в сторону. На её щеке, сложившись в сердечко, багровела кровь.   
— Допустим, Нико не дала Алексу, — закинул сети Томми, — Чейз над ним издевался. А Нейт чем вам не угодил?   
— Он слишком много знал, — сказала Кейт. — У меня не было выбора. Ты даже не представляешь, какие секреты хранил наш дорогой Нейт. Если бы знал, то первый бы пришел за ним.   
— Да что ты.   
Хоуп заморгала, закашлялась, бледные губы дрогнули. Улыбка Кейт превратилась в оскал.   
— Не меняй тему, Томми. Будешь хорошим мальчиком, и я отпущу её. Слово скаута. Сейчас я расстегну наручники, и ты не будешь пытаться меня убить. Ясно? Кто ты, Томми?   
— Хороший мальчик, — он усмехнулся. Хьюстон, у нас проблемы. Я тоже вот-вот рехнусь.   
Кейт села рядом, ключ мелькнул в её пальцах серебристой рыбкой. Томми со стоном потер запястья. Кажется, Хоуп что-то сказала, позвала его, но он не слышал. Кейт встала напротив столба, расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу блузки.   
— Ну же, — мурлыкнула она. — Ты же давно этого хотел.   
Томми нарочито медленно поднялся, вливая в движения слабость. В голове было тяжело и вязко, словно в болоте, дергаешься и тонешь еще больше. Топь тянула на дно, обнимая ноги, такая отрезвляюще ледяная. Как холодильники в морге.   
Расправившись с блузкой, Кейт положила её на свободный от крови и трупов участок пола. Аккуратно сложив, как примерная девочка. О всемилостивый Господь. Фиолетовый лифчик приземлился поверх блузки. Соски уже были твердыми, да это дерьмо её возбуждает, страшно подумать, какая Кейт… Блядь, и зачем представил?   
— Иди сюда, — она раскинула руки, и Томми шагнул к ней.   
Да, ты права, я так давно этого хотел. Я миллион, блядь, раз все это представлял, но ни в одном варианте не было подвала с трупами. Какое упущение с моей стороны.   
Он сцеловывал с губ Кейт вкус крови и клубники, жадно гладил её спину, живот, сжимал, потирая, соски. Она рванула вниз юбку, и та разошлась по шву, скользнула на пол бесполезной тряпкой. Шелковые трусики были влажными в промежности. Томми вошел в неё пальцем прямо через ткань, и Кейт не сдержала стон.   
— Раздевайся, — велела она, тяжело дыша. — Нет, к черту.   
Она сама содрала с него одежду, а затем с наслаждением вонзила ногти в украшенное синяком плечо. Он зашипел сквозь зубы. Кейт обхватила рукой его член и стала надрачивать, глядя Томми в глаза. Щеки её полыхали румянцем. С той же страстью она скакала на Брэдли, наслаждаясь тем, что он стоял за дверью.   
— Стоп, — выдохнул Томми. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все кончилось слишком быстро?   
Кейт не хотела. Он повалил её прямо на пол. От осознания того, что, возможно, на них сейчас смотрит Хоуп, а вокруг валяются искрошенные тела, у Томми совсем сорвало крышу. Кейт была мокрая и горячая, лучше, в миллион раз лучше, чем он себе когда-либо представлял.   
— Любишь, чтобы смотрели, да? — она кивнула, застонав, выгнулась ему навстречу. Томми еще ниже склонился над Кейт, обвел языком ушную раковину и прошептал: — А я люблю тебя.   
И сомкнул руки вокруг её шеи. Она хрипела, пыталась сбросить его с себя, глотнуть еще воздуха, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Кажется, он все-таки рассмеялся. Приложил её затылком об пол, и она перестала дергаться, только посмотрела удивленно. Наконец-то поняла, сучка, Кейт, я так люблю тебя, Кейт, Кейти, ну зачем, зачем ты это сделала?!   
Томми вбивался в неё все резче и резче, сдавливал шею все сильнее и сильнее, пока она не затихла. Он кончил под её последний хрип. 

* * * 

Хоуп смотрела на него так, словно не знала, блевать ей, бежать или плакать от счастья. Трясущимися руками Томми натянул на себя одежду. Мертвая Кейт не сводила с него потускневших глаз. На лице её застыло выражение почти детской обиды.  
— Что это, блядь, было? — спросила Хоуп.   
Томми закашлялся: боль раздирала грудь, словно это его порезали, а не ублюдка Уайлдера. Словно это его душили, продолжая трахать.  
Хоуп встала, морщась от боли, и схватилась за столб, чтобы не упасть.  
— Ты в курсе, что кончил в труп? — спросила она таким привычным сварливым голосом, будто он всего-навсего неправильно припарковался.  
— Думаешь, она мертва? — выдавил наконец Томми. Говорить было больно.  
— Эти твари всегда возвращаются. Нужно снести ей башку к хренам. И Алексу тоже.  
Так они, блядь, и сделали. Хоуп нашла топор, которым Уайлдер разделывал Нейта с Кэсси. Первый удар раскроил Кейт череп, лезвие прорубило кость, раскалывая её лицо на две половинки. Вместо носа теперь была полная крови трещина. Хоуп замахнулась снова, вторым ударом отделив голову от шеи.   
Не вернется, подумал Томми.   
Он едва успел поймать Хоуп, когда та, выронив топор, завалилась набок. Видимо, Уайлдер слишком сильно двинул её по голове. Томми аккуратно опустил Хоуп на пол. И не выдержал, потянулся к Кейт, обезглавленному её телу, погладил кожу над сползшим чулком. Она была еще теплой. Лежала голая, раскинув ноги, с ниточкой спермы, тянущейся из промежности.   
Кейт, о Кейт. Сто шестьдесят пять сантиметров божественного совершенства. За вычетом головы.   
— Томми, — позвала Хоуп.   
Он встряхнул юбку Кейт, из кармана выпал, звеня, ключ. Все это время чертова железка была у неё. Томми подобрал ключ, взял Хоуп на руки; хмыкнув, она обняла его за шею. Сделал шаг.  
Никто за ними не погнался, но Кейт смотрела на него, он знал.  
— Смотри, — сказала Хоуп, когда они поднялись на кухню.  
На кухонном столе лежал чей-то мобильник. Томми ткнул в первую попавшуюся кнопку иуслышал шарканье. Последний секрет Алекса Уайлдера.  
У входной двери ключ чуть не выпал из рук, так они дрожали. Открывать пришлось болезненно морщившейся Хоуп. Томми перешагнул порог; прохладный утренний ветер взъерошил волосы, остудил горящие щеки. Бледно-голубое небо стряхивало с себя рассвет.  
— С добрым утром, солнышко, — сказал Томми. — Что ты хочешь на завтрак?  
— Шоколадные хлопья, — ответила Хоуп.  
Он поцеловал её в макушку и понес к машине.


End file.
